


Opening Ceremony

by TrinityEverett



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityEverett/pseuds/TrinityEverett
Summary: Three stir-crazy children and one creative parent on a drizzly winter afternoon.





	Opening Ceremony

**Title** : Opening Ceremony

**Rating** : K

**Pairing** : Caskett

**Category** : Fluff, Future!Fic, Kid!fic

**Summary** : Three stir-crazy children and one creative parent on a drizzly winter afternoon.

* * *

"Mom's going to kill us."

"What? No! Of course she's not going to kill us. She's going to applaud our… boredom eliminating ingenuity, and pride herself on having such a creative family waiting for her at home."

The dubious look his eldest son fixed him with was enough to stop him short. Every day, Ian looked more and more like Kate – a fact he had no problem with, truly – except for when the uber-practical eyes of his wife stared back at him from his son's face while they tried to make mischief.

"It'll… it'll be fine, guys. Come on. We're all bored, let's make the most of it."

It was true. They _were_ bored. Their planned super fun snow day had taken a sleet-y, drizzly, unpleasant turn right as Kate was getting ready for work that morning, and he'd been the one to have to break it to three extremely antsy kids that they were just going to have to stay inside. Again.

It didn't help that two of the three of them were still fighting off whatever snot-based ailment had been sweeping Zachary's pre-school prior to letting out for the holidays. The last thing they really needed was to go out in the cold and end up sicker.

"It'll be fun," he promised, rubbing a hand over his son's back. He knew Ian was disappointed more than anything else. He'd been stuck in the house with only his four and two year old siblings for company practically since school let out. Catching his brother's cold hadn't been high on his list of priorities, either.

"Better be. 'Cause if it's not, we're going to die for nothing," Ian quipped, his skepticism dissolving into a cheeky grin – also his mother's.

Of course, he was being played. His kid was also Kate Beckett's, after all. Seven years old and his wife had already taught their first born her witchy ways.

"Yeah, yeah, we're not dying at all. Zach, got your torch?"

Ever eager, Zachary popped up from his spot on the couch, the handmade Olympic torch clenched in his fingers.

"Got it, Daddy!"

"Perfect. 'Lise, got the medals?"

His youngest, the family diva, didn't simply answer him. No, Elise came strutting in front of her brothers with the prizes draped around her tiny neck. Oh they were going to have a problem getting her to give up the fake medals (all gold, of course) when the time came.

Oops. He probably should've given her the torch and Zach the medals.

"Ya, Dada."

"Perfect, baby girl. Ian, you and I are carrying the ceremonial flags. Welcome to the official opening ceremonies of the Castle Winter Olympics, everyone."

With a flick of his wrist, the Olympic fanfare filled the loft. Together, the four of them made a slow parade of the living room, through the kitchen, and to the fireplace, where they would "light" the cauldron officially.

"Dad, the Olympics aren't until February, you know. It's December."

"Ah, but that's why these are the Castle Olympics. Fun for _any_ time of the year. Just wait until your luge event, Ian, you'll see."

Ian giggled at his promise.

He was right, of course, Kate would probably kill him for what he had planned (especially the "luge" event they'd be holding in the hallway), but it'd be a great way to go.

Unless, of course, they persuaded her to join in. Come to think of it, she'd be great at "Sock Hockey."

Yes, that's what they'd do.


End file.
